Talk:Spirit Link
Spirit Link Formula Ok I just tested this and I'm happy enough with my results to post it. Data is here: http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=14;mid=12239800473612497;num=8;page=1. I'm updating the main page now Byxfluzba 01:00, 16 October 2008 (UTC) On second thought. Further testing required. Byxfluzba 06:03, 16 October 2008 (UTC) I didn't do any substantially large testing, but I noticed in a skillup party on DRG/WHM that I was getting unusually high Spirit Link effects. Over 450 HP healed to wyvern when my TP was at 200%, but only about 360-370 from zero or near zero TP. I beleive the TP of the Dragoon and possibly of the wyvern (at 300% on all attempts) is probably relevant, although perhaps someone else can think of a better way to test this. --Linoth 21:56, 8 August 2009 (UTC) /DRG I was subbing /DRG on SAM in PT, and noticed that Spirit Link was available. However, without access to call wyvern what use is it? Why would they even make it available? Attempted to use it to target PT member, says can not be used on target. Was no DRG in PT to target and try on. Only thing I could think of was something like BST/DRG; However, I don't have BST or any other Pet job to test this with. Any confirmation on this would be nice. Since description says its used to heal wyvern, but if u use as /drg it only says "Player does not have a pet". --Kariudo 20:19, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Had another PT last night, this time with a DRG in it as well. As I assumed, it would not work if i specified the DRG or his wyvern as a target. So that only leaves 2 possibilities; 1 - it will work on a pet such as BST/DRG, or 2- its entirely useless and SE just left it there to be annoying. --Kariudo 17:30, 17 February 2008 (UTC) It doesn't do anything for other pets. I was PUP/DRG and it gives me the error message of "cannot be used on that pet." So it's just useless. It would be awesome if it worked, though. Ziglet 23:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) About Stoneskin HP loss is greatly reduced when the user has the effect of Stoneskin. I think this is inaccurate in a sense, because in reality what Stoneskin is doing is absorbing the damage inflicted by Spirit Link in the same way it absorbs damage from an emeny's hit. The amount of HP Spirit Link will take from the dragoon is the exact same, Stoneskin is merely acting as an invisible buffer of HP. Etc I'm unsure about this ability's notes. Someone please revise them. -Shinwei the issue isn;t that they are wrong.... more that the syntax can confuse the meaning *When a Avitar is in the actual process of casting to using the Astral Flow, there is no MP loss, the sentence as it is makes a person assume that for the 3 Minutes the 2 hour is in effect, there is no MP loss. ~Andres :Wait, I thought we were talking about Spirit Link here? Also, the correct spelling for "avitar" is avatar, and the official name of the MP used to keep an avatar alive is its Avatar Perpetuation cost. Sorry, I misread this.... silly mistake ^^~Andres Seems to cure many more status ailments than the article alludes to. I can attest that it will even cure Doom status after trying it after my Wyvern was Doomed by a Taurus in Sacrarium. Yunchang 08:18, 26 April 2008 (UTC)